


comparisons are easily done once you’ve had a taste of perfection.

by brainrvtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hinata is bad at feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Breakup, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Lowercase, M/M, No Beta, POV Hinata Shouyou, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Unreliable Narrator, im sorry for this, inspired by Given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrvtz/pseuds/brainrvtz
Summary: but when he looked back up,kageyama was gone, the squeaky tire of his bicycle, the one that annoyed hinata daily, was the only thing heard in the still night. the sound slowly grew fainter until,nothing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 16





	comparisons are easily done once you’ve had a taste of perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily ib the manga given, because i love mafuyuki, and i love atsuhina sooo why not put them together. also i’m sorry to kageyama i swear i love u bb :(
> 
> fic title from “thinking of you” by katy perry!

they’d never fought, not like this before. after what happened, hinata grew to loathe the sound of rising voices, the image of a certain night still burned into his mind. 

“shouyou? what would you do if i left?”

“leave? are you planning on going anywhere?”

“no, i mean like— if i was just, gone.”

“tsum-tsum?”

“just, never mind, shouyou.”

“hey, sho, you know i love you right?”

“i know.”

what was it? foreshadowing? irony? just some sick joke life was trying to sell? 

i know.

what if he had said something else. anything else. hinata was never one for words, he preferred to show affection through actions.

words always seemed so much more complicated, mixed in with hinata’s lack of brain to mouth filter, things never came out the right way.

“would you die for me then?”

“i would do anything for you.”

a sharp voice brought him back, the all too familiar scent of alcohol coming from the local bar.

“is he all that you think of? when you’re with me?”

“tobio—“

“do i remind you of him? do you imagine him when you’re kissing me? what is this, a rebound?”

‘cause when i’m with him  
i am thinking of you.

“tsum-tsum? where are—“

the violent shatter of a glass after hitting the ground.

a swinging body in perfect view.

the funeral was small, only close family packed into the small room. the casket up for everyone to see.

he must be in denial, he thinks. he’d never had time to even attempt to comprehend a world without atsumu. 

he wants to cry. he wants to throw up, he wants to do something, he doesn’t want to think anymore. but all he can do now is stare at the ground, scuffed shoes lightly tapping on the linoleum floor.

it’s cold.

“do you love me?”

kageyama didn’t look angry anymore, just regretful. of what, he didn’t know.

“i love you.” 

he did love tobio. it wasn’t the same as loving atsumu, because was any love truly the same? he’d been completely immersed in atsumu’s love. every touch, every promise, everything made him fall deeper into love.

but could he get out?

he thought kageyama could help that. he could learn to love again through him.

tsum-tsum would’ve be proud, he thinks.

“do you really? do you think you could devote as much of yourself to me, to us?”

“most of my firsts are with you, atsumu-kun. you still want even more of them?”

hinata thinks he would’ve given atsumu any part of him he’d asked for.

“i don’t, i—“

“i want to. i really do.”

it was true, he wanted to heal with tobio, he wanted to give himself to him.

“but could you?” kageyama was closer now, voice quieter but still firm.

could he?

he didn’t know.

“i don’t know,” he stared at his shoes, expecting kageyama do so something, shout at him, grab at him, anything.

but when he looked back up,

kageyama was gone, the squeaky tire of his bicycle, the one that annoyed hinata daily, was the only thing heard in the still night. the sound slowly grew fainter until,

nothing.


End file.
